Farewell, my old self
by Runo Cartwright
Summary: Los comienzos nunca han sido lo mío; con el tiempo me he dado cuenta de ello. Sin embargo, siento como si me diera igual. Un efecto colateral de la depresión, dice mi psiquiatra; aunque yo sepa que es un efecto colateral de la tristeza, de la cual ya estoy absolutamente acostumbrado.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Kagerou Daze no me pertenece.

**Rating:** Conociéndome, terminará siendo "M".

—La imágen de portada del fic le pertenece a mizzy5897 (tumblr).

**Summary: **Los comienzos nunca han sido lo mío; con el tiempo me he dado cuenta de ello. Sin embargo, siento como si me diera igual. Un efecto colateral de la depresión, dice mi psiquiatra; aunque yo sepa que es un efecto colateral de la tristeza, de la cual ya estoy absolutamente acostumbrado.

* * *

**Farewell, my old self **

_Prólogo._

* * *

Los comienzos nunca han sido lo mío; con el tiempo me he dado cuenta de ello.

El típico "Si crees en que estarás acompañado, entonces será así" de mis padres tampoco ha sido de mucha ayuda, y lo sabía, porque sus palabras siempre sonaban como si nunca hubieran tenido un _nuevo comienzo_ tan complicado como el que yo estaba a punto de vivir.

Bueno, nunca se es fácil aceptar una nueva realidad después de haber sufrido _bullying _toda tu vida.

La depresión se aferra en tu mente, como si se convirtiera en su nuevo hogar. Piensas en las millones de posibilidades que hay de que lo vuelvas a sufrir, sin siquiera hacer el mínimo intento de pensar en la _única_ situación en la que puedes ser feliz; pero realmente yo no quiero serlo.

_He vivido tanto tiempo sumido en la tristeza, que ya estoy acostumbrada a ella. _

* * *

_._

_Notas de la autora: _Imagino que deben saber que los capítulos serán mucho más largo que esto; demasiado.

Si por lo menos se sienten atraídos por esta historia, me haría feliz que me dejaran un pequeño review; nunca sobran.

Atte. —R.


	2. Capítulo I: Lullaby

**Disclaimer: **Kagerou Daze no me pertenece.

**Rating: **Actualizado a "T" por la educada boca de Hibiya.

* * *

**Farewell, my old self**

Lullaby

_«Estar alerta, he ahí la vida; yacer en la tranquilidad, he ahí la muerte.» _

—Oscar Wilde.

* * *

Nuevo año, nuevo mes, nuevo día, nueva escuela. Me pregunto constantemente a qué se debe tal horrible casualidad. Si bien saben las _probabilidades_ que odio los comienzos, algo así ya deja salir lo peor de mi genio fácilmente irritable.

No me gustaba nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo en mi vida y, si lo analizaba mejor, era claramente digno de escribirse en una novela de drama —la cual obviamente, no llegaría a ser tan famosa como los libros eróticos para mamás solteras y cuarentonas despechadas—, y que, si de verdad me empeñara en vomitar los antidepresivos que me fueron recetados, se convertiría en una tragedia que recaería en ataques de pánicos permanentes; de todas formas, no era mi culpa que aquellas pastillas del demonio me hicieran sentir patéticamente dependiente de una felicidad artificial.

La única razón que tenía actualmente para continuar consumiendo esa droga era que mi madre me lo había pedido con el rostro más apenado que le había visto jamás; la comprendía, de cierta forma, debía ser difícil mantener a un niño con distimia a la joven edad de doce años.

Un seco ruido se escuchó a mi espalda, más específicamente desde el otro lado de la pared de mi habitación. Era mi hermano mayor, el cuál acostumbraba golpear violentamente el congelado cemento matutino para despertarme de mi sueño pesado; aquél imbécil con el que no compartía nada más que el padre sólo servía como mi despertador personal, mas nuestro contrato de esclavitud mutua no estipulaba el modo de "alarma erótica" que ese bastardo y su novia provocaban todos los sábados por la noche hasta los domingos por la mañana.

Probablemente, si mi madre no trabajara hasta pasadas las cuatro de la madrugada, esa zorra nunca más volvería a cruzar el umbral de nuestra puerta.

—Bebé, despierta —la cariñosa pero a la vez melancólica voz de mi madre hizo que me levantara de un salto de mi cómoda cama; supuse que ambos pudimos escuchar el sonoro bufido que mi hermano soltó al escuchar el tronar de los resortes del colchón en cuanto ella me habló —, _Hiroshi_, cálmate. Mi amor, por favor prepárate, quedan menos de 10 minutos para que llegue el bus escolar por ti.

A veces me molestaba que fuera tan horriblemente puntual.

—Ajá, sí —fue lo único que contesté: cortante, con mala actitud, _cómo siempre_. La mujer que me brindó la vida soltó un suspiro inundado por la pena pero lo ignoré completamente, sólo podía caer rendido ante sus pies si veía sus profundos ojos azules llenos de tristeza. Antes no.

Mientras me vestía, me preguntaba internamente si siempre había sido un monstruo sin sentimientos. Lo más probable era que sí.

Después de todo, desde que mi padre murió de una sobredosis no me siento igual: cómo si me _importara _de cierta manera. El hombre que brindó su semen para fecundar el óvulo que en nueve meses sería yo...El hombre que iba de prostituta en prostituta: incluso, había situaciones en las que intentaba preguntarle de manera _indirecta_ si yo y mi hermano éramos los únicos bastardos que existían.

Siempre había posibilidad de que existiera otro hermano mayor, o quizá algún hermano menor.

—¡Hibiya! ¡El autobús ya está aquí y aún no tomas tus pastillas!

Reprimí un largo bufido que amenazaba con salir, exclusivamente porque mi hermano se encontraba afuera de la puerta y tenía reputación de acusarme con mamá.

—Sí, ya voy.

Abrí la puerta, pasando insolentemente de mi hermano. Bajé las escaleras con una lentitud exasperante, para ver si tenía suerte y el autobús ya se habría ido en cuanto estuviera abajo: no lo logré, obviamente. En cuanto ya estaba en la puerta de entrada, sentí que mi madre tocaba mi hombro y me extendía una pastilla circular de color blanco junto con un vaso de agua. Le gruñí y me abstuve a las consecuencias de ser un niño infeliz.

—Suerte en tu primer día de escuela, mi amor.

—Lo dices cómo si jamás hubiera ido a una.

Ella acarició mi mejilla, yo retiré mi rostro.

—Suerte.

oOo

La puerta del bus escolar se abrió ante mis ojos llenos de desesperanza y neutralidad. El conductor, que podía ver no pasaba de los cuarenta años, me sonrió abiertamente, pero yo al igual que como hacía con todos, pasé de él. Me miró con el ceño fruncido; tal vez yo no era el único con un trastorno psicótico, mas estaba sacando conclusiones muy apresuradas.

—Buenos días. —saludó con una voz fría, mientras yo hacía un ruido que asimilaba al gruñido de un perro. Miré a mi alrededor, todos los niños de mi misma edad miraban el espectáculo que teníamos aquél anciano y yo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no escuché los gritos de mi retorcida mente _obligándome _a comenzar una pelea. Me senté con tranquilidad en el último lugar del bus. Los asientos eran de un color rojo desgastado y no olían para nada bien; no representaban en absoluto la gran y maravillosa imágen que le habían dejado ver a mi madre en cuanto me inscribió en esa "Academia de Ricos".

A mi lado, pude distinguir una presencia que no había notado al visualizar _mi _lugar.

Solté un bufido en cuanto supe de quién se trataba.

—Hiyori.

Volteé a verla, descubriendo un puchero en su rostro de porcelana.

—No deberías estar _aquí_.

—Siempre hemos sido compañeros de escuela; no _podía _romper la tradición.

Solté un bufido.

—Si me cambié de escuela fue para _alejarme_ de ti.

Escuché _su _chillido absolutamente exagerado.

—Eres una persona desagradable, ¿Te lo he dicho ya?

—Tantas veces que ya he comenzado a molestarme.

Un resoplido salió de sus labios, dando por terminada la conversación.

oOo

Finalmente, parecía que estaba en lo cierto. El precario estado del autobús escolar no representaba en _nada _lo que era mi nueva escuela en realidad.

Infraestructura gigante, parte delantera llena de ventanas: un aspecto futuristico. Lo pensaba con tal emoción, que por un segundo creí que mi depresión había desaparecido.

No era como si me importase mucho, pero de verdad me preguntaba de qué lugar había sacado mi madre tanto dinero como para pagar un lugar de aspecto tan caro como ese.

Y también me torturaba con el gran porcentaje de _posibilidad_ de sufrir bullying con los harapos que traía puestos.

—No te preocupes, Desagradable-san; todo va a estar bien. —Hiyori pasó a mi lado, dirigiéndose hasta la entrada principal del establecimiento.

—¿No me acompañarás hasta la oficina del Director?

Ella me guiñó el ojo, continuando su caminar.

—Tengo ocuparme de algunos asuntos; nos veremos pronto.

* * *

_._

_Notas de la autora: _Primer capítulo acabado; sé que me quedó horriblemente corto, espero que puedan perdonarme por ello.

Agradezco a todas las personitas que han leído y dejado un review a este proyecto.

Atte. —R.


End file.
